


Hold me in your arms

by DoubleDracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Music, M/M, Somewhat inspired by Les Misérables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos
Summary: Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini enter their 8th year.  Harry has a new attitude, which attracts the eyes of one Blaise Zabini. What could go wrong? Somewhat inspired by Les Misérables.





	Hold me in your arms

Blaise couldn't help himself as he sat down with a thus. Potter looked good. Deliciously salivating good. Gone was the awkward shy yet badass savior thing about Potter. He stood tall now, powerful. Sultry. With a 'I don't give a fuck' punkish demeanor. Blaise needed Harry. Not to possess like his ex's. It seems the Final Battle awoken something latent in Potter and oh, how it turned Blaise on. Blaise looked next to him to see if anyone had noticed. Pansy, as usual was busy playing with her food, and Theo was -in typical fashion- face sucking Draco. Blaise rolled his eyes at that, and returned to salivating over this improved Potter, plotting how to get his attention.

Harry adjusted his leather jacket and sat down. He knew he had arrived with attitude, most likely drawing attention. He didn't care. He had stopped caring after he defeated Tom Riddle.  
He had changed his demeanor now that there was no viable threat looming over him. He wouldn’t hold himself back anymore, he would be himself, naturally. He concentrated on his dinner before heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Blaise returned to Slytherin Common Room and headed towards his dorm. As he put his hand out to the door he could hear moaning coming from the room. He could hear Draco’s short gasps and Theo’s heavy panting. Usually, he would join the veela and his partner, or at least watch them but tonight he couldn't. His mind was focussed on Potter. He sat down near his dorm, and read the Prophet, while still thinking of Potter.

Dawn broke as Harry woke up and trudged down to the Grand Hall. He was half way through breakfast when Ron, Lavender, hermione and Daphne joined him. They began to talk in hushed whispers, guessing as to who the new staff are and who would be the Heads of gryffindor and Slytherin would be, Harry couldn't care so tuned them out. He glanced at his timetable that Professor Flitwick handed him, then went back to bed.

Blaise watched Potter closely. He paid no attention to anyone else. He was looking forward to double Potions with Potter later that day so he could tease him.


End file.
